


My Blue Heaven

by angelholme



Series: Harry Potter and The Lords Of Time [4]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Press Gang
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two visitors to The Lake Silencio Diner spread chaos though the area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Silencio Diner

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Walter Blythe (et al) belong to Lucy Maud Montgomery.
> 
> Daria Morgendorffer (et al) belong to Glen Eichler.
> 
> Amelia Pond (et al) belong to Stephen Moffat.
> 
> Zoey Carter (et al) belong to Andrew Cosby and Jamie Paglia.
> 
> Jordan Black (et al) belong to Chris Carter.
> 
> Xena and Gabrielle belong to John Schulian and Robert G. Tapert.
> 
> Xander Harris (et al) belong to Joss Whedon.
> 
> There may be other references and characters that I use in the story, but as the plot is currently in flux I can not say for sure who they will be, but in any case I am not claiming any ownership or copyrights.
> 
> If you wish to repost this story elsewhere, you can, but under the following conditions :-
> 
> 1) You must include the disclaimers as they are written now.  
> 2) You can not post it anywhere that charges to read the story.  
> 3) You must credit me as the author.  
> 4) You must tell me where it is posted, so I can keep track of my workds.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> As you will no doubt have gathered from the sheer volume of character disclaimers, this is a crossover story set in a number of universes. However it is not set in all these universes at once, and the universes are all (to one degree or another) alternate versions of the ones established in their various canons.
> 
> And if all that sounds confusing, that's partly because it is, but don't worry - as you go through the story, you will get the hang of it.
> 
> There are currently plots for the first "series" of stories, however I should give you advance warning that this is kind of a leap for me story-wise, so there is every chance that I won't get past this first story. If that's the case I am truly sorry :)
> 
> This story follows from "MORGOTH" and is the fourth story in The Lords Of Time Series.

_21st of April, 2011_

Christine Lake dragged the cloth across the counter of the diner, staring out in to the sunset. The diner had been mostly empty that day - it seemed that, as evil as they had been, The Silence were right about one thing.

"Lake Silencio is a still point in time" She said to herself.

"A very still point" A voice said from behind her, making her smile.

"Hello, love" She smiled as she felt two arms encircle her, pulling her in to a hug.

"Hello, sweetie" Her husband kissed the top of her head, then slid his hands down to her swollen belly "And how is our future daughter today?" 

"I'm pretty sure she's going to play for Scotland one day" Christine replied.

"You don't want her to win a game then?" Ashley asked with an amused smile.

"Ha ha" She stuck her tongue out, then she threw the cloth over her shoulder in to the sink "So - are you ready to close up?"

"Just about" Ashley nodded "I'm just going to put the rubbish out the back, then write a quick note for James and Lynda tomorrow" He paused "Anything I'm forgetting?"

"That we pretty much have to spend all day in doors, otherwise we risk disturbing the entire history of the world" She said.

"That I remember" He smiled, then kissed her on the cheek "I'll bring the car around front when I'm done"

"Yes dear" She flipped the counter top up, then walked down the counter, flipping chairs upside down and putting them on the tables.

Five minutes later, Ashley drove up in the Plymouth Fury, and Christine walked outside.

"You realise how creepy that car is, right?" She said, locking the diner up.

"This? It's a classic!" Ashley said, leaning back in the driver's seat. Christine simply stared at him, and he grinned sheepishly "Which doesn't really make up for it being a car that kills people" She smiled.

"As long as you keep that in mind" She nodded, then she got in to the car "Home, James, and don't spare the horses" 

"Yes, my lady" He nodded, and together they drove off in to the sunset. 

"We really should remember to bring our sunglasses to work" Christine said.

xoxox

_22nd of April, 2011_

As the flash of light faded, Hermione and Luna walked along the dusty road, looking around.

"Are you sure this is where we should be?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly.

"All the time lines converge here" Luna said, showing Hermione the pad she was holding "Although there is a note that we have to be very careful - this is a major point in history that we can't screw up"

"Wonderful" Hermione rolled her eyes "That isn't going to put pressure on us at all"

"If you like, we can go back and talk to Walter about it......" Luna started, but Hermione held her finger up and put it to her wife's lips.

"So where are we headed?" She asked. Luna stared at her, then pointed down the road.

"Do you know the name of the place?" Hermione prompted. Luna stared at her, then stuck her tongue out.

"Ewww - you licked my finger!" Hermione whipped her hand away "Was that strictly necessary"

"It was fun" Luna grinned. Hermione leaned over and wiped her finger down the front of Luna's jacket.

"Gotta love me" Hermione said in a cute voice, making Luna laugh.

"Okay - to answer your question, we are going to....." She glanced down at the pad "To The Silencio Diner" 

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, they walked into The Diner, and flumped down on two stools at the counter.

A young lady with red hair walked up to them with a smile.

"Afternoon folks - what can I get you?" She asked.

"How do you live with this heat?" Luna asked, pulling her jacket off and dropping it on the seat next to her.

"We crank up the AC and wear hats" The woman laughed "My name is Lynda, and I'll be your waitress today" 

"Good afternoon Lynda" Hermione smiled, then looked at her curiously "Your accent sounds familiar - are you from Britain?"

"Good guess" Lynda nodded "I lived in London about eighteen years ago or so" She smiled "You two are from back home as well?"

"Surrey" Hermione replied.

"Devon" Luna added.

"So what brings you to Lake Silencio?" Lynda asked.

"We were looking for....." Luna stopped as there was the sound of a gunshot outside. Lynda smiled.

"You're in America now, love" She said with a grin "You've got to get used to that sort of thing" She looked out of the window "Just someone letting off steam" She turned back to her customers "So - what can I get you?"

"Two Cokes please" Luna smiled "With extra ice"

"Two Cokes coming up" Lynda grinned, then turned and walked back towards the serving hatch.

"Are we in the wrong place?" Hermione asked in a lowered voice.

"No - it's right" Luna said "Maybe they are in the kitchen?" Hermione stared at her, quirking one eyebrow.

"We are talking about the same people right? The ones who managed to burn water and trigger an evacuation the last three times they cooked?" Luna laughed.

"Maybe not" She looked around the diner "Maybe they just took a day off" 

"That would make more sense" Hermione nodded "Or we really are in the wrong place" She sighed "I mean - this area is HUGE!" She threw her hands up in the air "What are the odds that they're just going to walk in here and say hi?" 

"Hi" Hermione and Luna turned in surprise at the two people who had walked up to the counter beside them. After a moment, Hermione looked at Luna.

"What are the odds that we're going to go outside and find a million pounds?" She asked with a slight grin. Luna stared at the window, then looked back.

"Doesn't look good" She turned back to the man and woman at the counter.

"Two coffees and...." The man paused "Amy? What would you like?"

"Coke please" The woman said, glancing over her shoulder "Oh god, they are so cute it makes you want to smack them" 

"River and The Doctor?" He smiled "I think it's sweet"

"My husband - the incurable romantic" She stood up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek "But they are still asking to be smacked" She looked over at Hermione and Luna "Wouldn't you say so?"

"They do look cute together" Luna said in a slightly stunned voice "Is that your sister?" 

"River?" The woman looked over her shoulder, then looked back and shook her head "No - River's just..... " She looked up at her husband "Just......"

"A friend" The man smiled, then held out his hand "I'm Rory, and this is the love of my life Amy" 

"Hermione"

"Luna"

"Pleased to meet you" Rory nodded, then turned back to the counter as Lynda slid across a tray containing four drinks "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Lynda smiled, then turned, picked up the last two drinks and brought them down to Hermione and Luna "And here you go - sorry about the delay - I haven't seen a day this busy"

"No worries" Hermione grinned. Lynda nodded, then turned and walked back down the counter. Luna looked over her shoulder, then lowered her voice.

"I take it that's not them?" She said quietly.

"No" Hermione agreed, shaking her head "Not unless they've decided to hide in plain site and go through the past again" She paused "Which I wouldn't put past them, but I think that they aren't the ones we want"

"Okay" Luna looked around, then her eyes widened "Which is why they're not here" 

"Pardon me?" Hermione paused in the act of taking a drink.

"Okay - imagine you were on the run"

"Like our sixth year?" Hermione smiled.

"More or less, except that when you went on the run, you did it in time and space and could go anywhere" Hermione nodded, and Luna continued "What if you went back to Covenstone during February?"

"We couldn't - we'd risk running in to ourselves" Hermione said, then her eyes widened as well "Which would make it a good place to hide, because we are already there so if anyone was idly scanning the time lines, they'd see the then us and now the now us" She winced "I can see what Alex means about temporal mechanics" Luna smiled.

"And if we did go back there, we'd have to hide from our present selves otherwise they'd see us and chaos would ensue" Luna gestured to the couple sat in the booth "So if our Amy and Rory knew that they were coming, they wouldn't want to be here"

"So they might have taken today off to avoid seeing themselves?" Hermione asked, and Luna nodded "Do you think if we ask Lynda if she has any other staff, she'd tell us?" 

"If we say we were looking for old friends from home" Luna suggested "But what if they aren't going by their own names?"

"Space.... 1969" The Doctor said, then he clapped his hands "Time for a picnic!" The four people in the booth stood up, then walked out.

"Bye" Amy smiled as they walked past Luna and Hermione.

"Bye" Hermione nodded, then - after the door had closed behind them - she stood up and walked along the counter "Lynda?"

"Yes?" Lynda looked round "What can I get you?"

"Actually - I was wondering if you could help us" Hermione paused "We're here to visit two old friends from home. They were taking a tour around America, and getting jobs to pay for the trip, and the last we heard from them they were coming this way"

"What are their names?" Lynda asked interestedly. 

"Amy and Rory" 

"No" Lynda shook her head "I haven't seen anyone by that name" Hermione sighed, then glanced at the door "You know the group that was just in here?"

"Yeah"

"Have you seen anyone like the younger couple - the ones who ordered the drinks?" Hermione asked hopefully. Lynda furrowed her brow.

"Now you come to mention it, Ashley and Christine do kind of look a bit like them, but they are a little older" She smiled "Sorry I couldn't be more help" 

"No worries" Hermione walked back down the counter to Luna. With a quick glance at Lynda, she smiled "I think it's them"

xoxox

The next morning, Christine unlocked the diner and walked in.

Flipping all the lights on, she turned when she heard the door open again. 

"Good morning Lynda" She grinned "How was yesterday?"

"Fairly busy actually" Lynda replied, hanging her coat up in the corner "Well - busy for Lake Silencio anyway" She laughed "There was a group of four who came in together, then left together" She paused, then frowned "Then three of them came back, and the other one came in from the back" She looked up at Christine "And then got slapped, quite hard" Christine laughed.

"I bet he loved that" She smiled.

"There were two other women as well - they were looking for two old friends from home" Lynda was switching the coffee machine on, so she didn't notice Christine suddenly tense.

"Did you get their names?" Christine asked carefully. 

"Yes" Lynda continued to sort the machine out "They'd come from Britain, and their names were Hermione and Luna" She smiled as she put the pot under the drip filter "Seemed nice" She turned, only to find her self facing an empty diner "Chris?"

xoxox

Two hours later, Hermione and Luna walked back in to the diner and sat down at the counter. A moment later, a young man walked up. 

"Good morning ladies - my name is James. What can I get you?" 

"We were hoping to speak to your wife" Hermione said "About two of your employees"

"Ashley and Christine?" James asked, and Hermione nodded "I'll just get Lynda" 

xoxox

"They're back" Alex said as Hermione and Luna walked back in through a portal door. Dawn jumped to her feet and bounded over to them.

"Did you find them?" She asked excitedly.

"We think so" Hermione nodded "Two Brits about their age, going by the names of Christine and Ashley Lake" She paused "They were there, but apparently when they learned we'd been asking after them, they vanished. Literally vanished - one minute they were there, the next they were gone" 

"Well frak" Dawn sighed "So - any idea where they might have gone?" 

"No" Luna shook her head sadly "And they could be anywhere"


	2. Doctor Who?

"Good morning class" Anne Brooke stood up in front of her class "Today we are going to study the events that lead to formation of The Federation Of European States and its subsequent war against The Ares Powers" She looked around the room "As always, I will begin the class with my usual disclaimer" She paused "Miss Taylor - would you care to take a guess a it?"

"That history is written by the winner and that nine times out of ten, the loser generally has a more accurate account" Jane Taylor said with a smile.

"Exactly" Anne nodded "In this case, while all of the historical records show that The Ares Powers - a military alliance between America, China and The United Korean Republic - launched an entirely unjustified war of aggression against the FES, it is entirely possible that The Federation did offer some provocation that The Ares Powers responded to" She paused "But, to be honest, in this case I think we can apply Occam's Razor"

"The janitor?" Jodie Keyton asked, making Anne roll her eyes.

"Occam's Razor is a principle from around twenty five hundred years ago" She said calmly "It says that when everything is equal, and there are no other outside factors, then the simplest explanation for something is usually the right one"

"Wasn't that created by Sherlock Watson?" Kevin Barch asked.

"Sherlock Holmes, and no - he didn't create it, he just adapted it" Anne said, shaking her head "So - can anyone tell me what the simplest explanation of the causes of the war might be?"

xoxox

".....and so Goldilocks lay down in the little bed, and fell asleep" Andy Brooke looked up from the story book and smiled - Timmy Peterson, like Goldilocks, had fallen asleep.

Putting the book down on the cabinet beside the bed, he quietly got to his feet and walked along the ward, checking each bed as he went.

"Dr Brooke" Matron drew his attention, and he walked over to the desk at the end of the ward.

"Matron" He nodded "Do you need any help?" 

"I just wanted to remind you that....." She trailed off as the lights above her head started flashing. Andy gave her a wry smile, then bolted through the doors, down the corridor and into the Intensive Care Unit.

xoxox

_"So - can anyone tell me what the simplest explanation of the causes of the war might be?"_ Anne looked around at the raised hands, then smiled "Sandi Rowe?"

"That The Federation presented the biggest challenge to the economic dominance of The Ares Powers, and that it was in the best interests of Ares to go to war to try to weaken, if not destroy, The Federation" Anne nodded.

"Very good, Miss Rowe" She turned back to the white board and wrote the words WAR and ECONOMICS.

"It is a fairly well known fact that almost all the wars that have been fought in the last two thousand years - more or less since half way through the second millennium - have all been for economic reasons"

"Even the Slayer Wars of the late 22nd century?" Brian Owen asked.

"That is a good question" Anne turned to him "What do you think?" 

"My parents....." He started, but she held up her hand.

"I asked you what you thought, Mr Owen, not what you're parents thought" Brian looked at her thoughtfully.

"I can't see why there would be any economic implications in a battle between two sets of Slayers" He said after a few minutes "From what I have heard, around two dozen of a group known as The Watchers and Slayers council went rogue, deciding that - because they had the power, and the knowledge, and the skills to protect the world, they should be running it" He paused "The group was lead by a woman named Kennedy Lavelle-Rosenberg, and numbered around fifty or so?"

"That's correct" Anne nodded "Do you think they were right? After all - they had been instrumental in saving the world a number of times"

"No" He shook his head "Just because you save someone's life doesn't give you power over that person - or at least it shouldn't" 

"I'd tend to agree" Anne nodded "And you were right - that was one of maybe three or four wars that were actually fought on the ideological grounds that they were said to be fought on, instead of using an ideology to justify what was essentially a grab for money, land or resources" She paused "Which brings us back to the war we were discussing"

xoxox

Andy stood up from the bed, and stretched. He then looked around.

"Well done everyone" He smiled at the rest of the medical staff that had arrived with him "Looks like we are out of the woods"

"Good job" The charge nurse smiled back at him "I thought we'd lost him for a moment" Andy handed her the gloves he'd been wearing.

"Couldn't have done it alone" He said, then glanced down at the bed "Check his stats every half hour, and if the blood pressure drops, call me at once"

"Yes doctor" She nodded, and he turned and walked out of the ICU.

"Doctor Brooke?" With a slight sigh, he looked over to his left.

"Director" He came to a halt "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you had had chance to look over the proposal?" Bonnie Sokolov smiled politely "The meeting is this afternoon"

"I'm sorry Director, but I haven't really had a free moment" He gestured to the ICU "And my day off isn't until tomorrow"

"I understand" Bonnie nodded, then glanced at her watch "But if you could find a moment I would be very grateful" Andy resisted the urge to roll his eyes - Bonnie had been flirting with him since the day he arrived, despite the ring on his finger.

"I will see what I can do, Director, but I really can't make any promises - it's been that sort of day" She nodded, and he walked back towards the north paediatrics ward.

xoxox

"The war started after a surprise attack on the southern coast of The Irish Free State" Anne pointed to the map on the wall of her classroom "A dozen or so warships from The Ares Powers struck the south west coast at dawn, shelling the entire area" 

"Just shells?" Jodie asked "No atomics or other weapons?"

"Atomics were banned in The Pond-Song treaty of 2142" Jane said "That was after the last use of them caused The Darando Volcano to erupt prematurely" 

"Very good Jane" Anne smiled "And yes - it seemed that the world, even The Ares Powers, had lost their taste for weapons of mass destruction, and had decided to go back to killing each other the good old fashioned way" There were a few laughs "The rest of The Federation came to the aid of The Irish Free State, and within twenty four hours they had declared war on The Ares Powers" She paused, but before she could continue there was a knock at the door "Just a moment - talk amongst yourselves" She walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Headmaster" She smiled as she saw Robert Windsar in front of her "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"There is a woman from The Department in my office. She says that she has been sent to talk to you about your curriculum" Robert said quietly "I told her that you were teaching, but she insisted that she had to talk to you now"

"Okay" Anne sighed "Is there someone to take over my class?"

"I can do it" He said "It hasn't been that long since I taught history, remember?"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" She grinned "I'd just been talking about the surprise attack on The IFS, and how it triggered the declaration of war" 

"Okay" He nodded, then walked past her in to the classroom as she started to make her way towards the administration offices.

xoxox

Andy had almost reached the ward when he heard a siren going off at the far end of the corridor.

"Looks like Bonnie is going to be disappointed" He said to himself, then he turned and strode along the corridor briskly, responding to the alarm sounding in casualty.

xoxox

Anne paused outside the administration office, and took a deep breath.

"God I can't wait for maternity leave to kick in" She said to herself, then glanced down at her belly "I hope you appreciate this, young lady" She grinned as she felt a little kick "I think we're going to get along just fine" She looked up, and pushed the door open.

xoxox

Andy rushed in to casualty, looked around, then walked over to the chief doctor.

"Dr Smith - can I help?" He asked. Christopher Smith looked round, then nodded briskly.

"Bed 7 - there's a young woman complaining of stomach ache and pains in her chest. I think she is just being paranoid, but can you check it out?" He asked, and Andy nodded.

"Yes sir" He turned and walked over to the curtained area, heading towards the far end. He reached the curtain that surrounded Bed 7, slipped inside and then froze.

"You" He said.

xoxox

Anne walked up to the Headmaster's door, glanced through the small glass pane and froze.

"You" She whispered.

xoxox

"We just want to talk to you" Hermione said from the bed "We have been looking for you ever since you ran away"

"We left for a reason, and we're not coming back" Andy said quietly but firmly "Stop chasing us, or we will go where you will never find us"

"But we just want to know why" Hermione insisted "Why would you want to run away from The Conclave?"

"We have our reasons" Andy paused, then he walked over to the crash panel on the wall and pulled out an injector "And now, my good friend, I'm going to have to drug you, otherwise we won't be able to make our escape" 

"Wait....." Hermione started, but then Andy injected her with a sedative, and she fell silent.

Putting the injector down next to the bed, he turned and walked out into the main casualty area.

"Doctor Smith - she should be fine. I've given her a sedative, and you should check on her in about an hour" He said quickly "Now, if you will excuse me...." He turned and vanished in to the hospital.

xoxox

Five minutes later, he was running up the stairs to the entrance of Anne's school when he saw her coming down towards him.

"Luna is in the Headmaster's office" She said quickly.

"Hermione found me at the hospital" He replied "Are you ready to go?"

"My bag is in the car" She nodded "If we drive out to the border, then go to our next destination" He smiled.

"Lets get the hell out of here"

xoxox

"No luck?" Rilla asked as Hermione and Luna came back through the portal.

"Oh no - we had some luck" Luna flumped down in to a chair. 

"It was just that it was bad" Hermione added, dropping down next to her.

"What happened?" Walter asked, walking in.

"I impersonated a member of The Department of Education and tried to talk to her in school" Luna said with a sigh "But she never turned up - the Headmaster said she was coming to see me, but I guess she saw me before I saw her" She looked at Hermione.

"I caught up with him at the hospital. He told me that they had left for a reason, and that they were not coming back" She frowned "Then he injected me with a sedative and knocked me out for three hours" Rilla giggled, while Walter snorted in amusement. Hermione turned to glare at them.

"Sorry" Rilla said "But it does sound like him" She paused "So - where are you going to go to next?"


	3. God Bring You To A Fairer Place

"Our brave boys in khaki are fighting at the front to ensure we remain free!" Grayson Pool stood at the front of the church hall, hands clasped over her belly "So that my daughter can grow up in a world without the threat of huns!" She paused, then smiled.

"I know some of you are worried about casualty reports, and about our boys coming back from the front with injuries, but I can tell you that if we don't stand up to the Kaiser, to the encroaching menace, then our casualties, injuries and fatalities will be a great deal more" She slammed her fist on the table.

"And to those who say that we should find a way to make peace - to end the bloodshed and bring our brave boys home to live with their families - I say to you did The Kaiser want peace when he marched through Belgium? Did The Kaiser want peace when he marched through Serbia? Did he want peace as he terrorised my homeland?" Her voice rose "Has The Kaiser sued for peace as he massacres our boys on The Somme as we speak?" She let the echoes die away, then smiled.

"Thank you all for coming" She said "If you wish to leave a donation, or take out a war-bond, or even look to signing up to join our army, navy or air-force, please stop at one of our volunteer desks on the way out. Otherwise, may your god go with you" She walked over to the side of the hall, and sat down, letting out a long slow breath. She stared down at the floor.

"That was some speech" A voice said from in front of her "But you look beat"

"I am - I think I'm just want to go home and lie down"

"Are you sure you should be doing this in your condition?" A second voice asked.

"I know that it isn't exactly lady-like" Grayson admitted "But it turns out when there is a war on, some of the more restrictive rules of society tend to be ignored" She smiled, then she looked up and her smile faded "You two again"

xoxox

Dr Laurent Pool put the needle down and checked the sutures on the wound he had been sewing.

"That should do it" He smiled at the young girl who had cut her knee open helping her mother dig a victory garden "Now - I know you want to help your mummy, but you have to stay out of the garden for the next two weeks - we don't want that cut getting infected, do we?"

"No doctor" The girl shook her head.

"Good girl" He smiled "I think your mummy is waiting for you outside, so why don't you go and find her?"

"Yes doctor!" She jumped off the bed and ran out to the waiting room. Laurent watched her go and smiled as she jumped in to her mother's arms. 

"Another satisfied customer?" He looked around to find the head of the hospital smiling at him "You certainly have a way with children, Dr Pool"

"Thank you, Dr Sinclair" Laurent smiled "I think of it as a way of paying back the soldiers who risked their lives to bring me and my wife to freedom from France" He looked around "Who's next?"

"That would be me" Laurent span on his heel as he heard his wife's voice behind him "Hello darling"

"Good afternoon dear" He walked over and kissed his wife on the cheek "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He glanced at her belly "It's not time, is it?" Grayson stared at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"No" She smiled "That's a few weeks off yet" She paused, then sighed "Hermione and Luna came to the recruitment rally today" 

"Oh dear" Laurent glanced at his boss "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course" James Sinclair smiled, then walked off in to the hospital. Laurent turned back to his wife.

"So - are we going to go?" He asked quietly. Grayson gazed back at him, then she slowly shook her head.

"They've found us everywhere we've run to, Rory" She said quietly "From Lake Silencio to Forkes, from The Federation to Glen St Mary" She paused "The Conclave can find us anywhere we go"

"So what do you suggest?" He asked.

"I've invited them for tea this evening" She said with a smile "I thought that if we talk to them - if we tell them why we are running away, and that we don't want to come back, maybe they'll leave us alone" He smiled back at her.

"That sounds like a plan" He said softly.

"And thank you for not pointing out it was what you suggested when they found us the first time back at St Clare's" He smiled again.

"To be fair - I wanted to see how the twins' concert turned out, and to make sure Sadie was rescued" He grinned "So - tonight?"

xoxox

"She's pregnant" Hermione said as she and Luna walked down the terraced street towards the address Amy had given them. 

"So it would appear" Luna nodded.

"Looks to be about eight, eight and a half months" Hermione continued.

"So it would appear" Luna nodded again.

"You are just trying to get a rise out of me, aren't you?" Hermione stared at her.

"So it would appear" Luna laughed, making Hermione smile.

"What do you think they are going to say?" She asked after a moment.

"Well - after considering all relevant factors, collating all appropriate facts and ideas, and combining that with everything we know about the two people in question then - not to put too fine a point on it, I would have to say I have no buggering clue" Hermione stared at her for a moment, then swatted her arm.

"Do you have anything helpful to say, mi amore, or can we get to dinner now?" Luna looked at her thoughtfully, then shrugged.

"Dinner"

xoxox

Rory opened the door and smiled.

"Hermione, Luna - welcome to our humble home" 

"Thank you, Rory" Hermione smiled, then she and Luna walked in.

"Amy is in the front room" He said, then held his hand up "I know that you are here to find out what it going on, but keep this in mind - my wife is pregnant, and I will not have anyone, no matter who they are, upsetting her" His face became serious "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Rory" They both nodded in unison, making him smile.

"I have missed you" He said, leaning over to hug them "Come along - Amy is waiting for us"

xoxox

"So why London during World War I?" Luna asked as she and Hermione sat down in the lounge. 

"Would you expect to find us here?" Amy asked in response, making Luna smile.

"I suppose not" Luna admitted "And joining the recruitment committee?" 

"You disapprove?" Rory quirked a curious eyebrow. Luna shrugged.

"Sending young men to die in a war that ultimately serves no purpose?" She said after a moment "Should a doctor really be doing that?" Rory smiled.

"Do you really believe the war serves no purpose?" He asked after a moment "That we should just let this shadow fall over the world without any resistance at all?"

"But all those boys who are out there fighting now are just going to grow up and send their own children off to die in Europe in twenty years" Luna pointed out "Well - those that get to grow up"

"And if they don't go off walking in France now, do you think they'll be anyone left to fight the war in twenty years time?" Amy asked "That if the world falls to the darkness now, that when Hitler arises in two decades there'll be anyone to stop him?" She paused, then waved her hand dismissively "No matter - somehow I think your reasons for coming here are not to discuss the politics of time travel and war" She leaned back in her chair "So - talk to us"

"Why are you here at all?" Hermione leaned forward "The Conclave has the best medical treatment in the known universe, even without your husband being there. Your child would grow up protected, and with a huge family" She rested her hands on her knees "And the education prospects - your child would have the opportunity to learn from the whole of history" She paused "To learn whether or not this war actually changed everything, or whether the second one was inevitable"

"When did you last talk to a child?" Amy asked quietly. Hermione stared at her, then frowned "When did you last spend any time with a child? When did you last see children running through The Conclave playing hide and seek or sardines or Vampires and Slayers?" 

"Never" Hermione admitted.

"When was the last time you spent any time outside The Conclave that wasn't a mission?" Rory asked from the door, bringing two cups of coffee in and placing them down in front of Hermione and Luna. 

"Well we visited Lake Silencio recently" Luna said with a smile, and Rory laughed.

"You are coming after us on your own time?" He asked, and Luna shook her head "So - when did you last leave The Conclave for some R and R?" 

"You already know the answer" Hermione said quietly "Generally we don't leave the confines of the complex because we lose our temporal grace. And we risk muddying up the time lines if we go in to the world again"

"And what is the other reason?" Amy asked. Hermione and Luna stared at her for a moment, then Luna's eyes widened with understanding.

"Because the temporal grace ensures we don't grow older" She said, and Rory and Amy both nodded.

"We don't want our daughter to be one of the lost boys" Rory said quietly "We want her to grow up, have a normal life, play with other children, date, get married and have children and all the other stuff that everyone else takes for granted" He looked at them intently "Can you understand that?"

xoxox

Half an hour later, Hermione and Luna stood at the door.

"Are you going to stay here?" Luna asked, glancing around.

"Probably not" Rory admitted.

"I promise that no one will come after you any more - we'll explain to Walter and Rilla why you are leaving" Hermione explained "You won't have to run away"

"We know" Rory nodded "But as you pointed out, this is not exactly the safest or best place to raise a child" He smiled "I know that Britain won't be invaded, but since we want to give our child a normal life I suspect that having her grow up, fall in love and then send her husband off to die in France would probably not be the best plan" He glanced over his shoulder "We do have one idea, but we'd prefer you not tell The Conclave until we are gone" He grinned "They'd only try and stop us"

"We swear" Hermione and Luna both held their hands up in a cub scout salute, making him laugh.

"There's a small village in the suburbs of London that looks quite nice" He said "The records make it out to be one of the safest, most secure and low crime areas in the country" He paused "And around the time we were looking to move to, it became a lot, lot safer than ever before" 

"And that's where you'll settle?" Luna asked.

"Yes" Rory nodded "We've decided it's as good a place as any to bring up our daughter, and it is far enough out of the way that we won't run in to the versions of ourselves that are already walking around the London area" 

"Well - make sure you take care, and raise your daughter safely" Luna paused "I can't speak for the rest of The Conclave, but we will keep an eye on you if you want" 

"Thank you" Rory said with a smile "And as long as you promise not to watch us during the private times, I think it would be nice" He paused "But we want to live our lives out normally - we don't want to know the future or what we can do to fix it" 

"Okay" Hermione smiled "We promise - a nice, normal life" She paused "I think we have to be going soon - they'll be expecting us back, and if you want to make sure you get away, I think we should see them sooner rather than later" 

"Okay" Rory nodded, then leaned over and kiss each of them on the cheek "Thank you for understanding" 

"Take care" Hermione said, then - glancing around - she flicked the switch on her wrist and the door to The Conclave opened in front of them. With a final glance at the house behind them, they walked through the door and vanished.

xoxox

"So - that's where we are" Hermione was stood at the front of the conference room addressing the other members "They are not coming back, and will keep running if we keep trying to force them" She paused "They want to raise their daughter in the normal world - to let her enjoy her life and have the experiences that all of us had" She paused "Although hopefully less of the bad than the good"

"Do you think they'll be safe?" Dawn asked "If this Morgoth woman is on the loose, she could go after them directly"

"How would she know where they are?" Luna replied "They are living under assumed names in a place they can't possibly be" She shrugged "I think they are pretty safe"

"Okay" Walter nodded "I will talk to Merlin and Morgana and let them know what has happened. The final decision will be their's of course, but from what I know of them, they will let Amy and Rory live out their lives to raise their daughter" He paused "Amy and Rory's daughter, not Merlin and Morgana's, obviously"

"I said we would go visit them after they were settled" Hermione said "Can you ask for their leave to give our friends a beacon - so they can return to us if they want?" Walter nodded "Thank you" She paused "And now - now I think it is time for bed. Luna and I have had a very long day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from a poem by W. M. Letts.
> 
> The Spires of Oxford
> 
> I saw the spires of Oxford   
>  As I was passing by,   
> The grey spires of Oxford   
>  Against the pearl-grey sky.   
> My heart was with the Oxford men  
>  Who went abroad to die. 
> 
> The years go fast in Oxford,   
>  The golden years and gay,   
> The hoary Colleges look down   
>  On careless boys at play.  
> But when the bugles sounded war   
>  They put their games away. 
> 
> The left the peaceful river,   
>  The cricket-field, the quad,   
> The shaven lawns of Oxford,  
>  To seek a bloody sod—   
> They gave their merry youth away   
>  For country and for God. 
> 
> God rest you, happy gentlemen,   
>  Who laid your good lives down.  
> Who took the khaki and the gun   
>  Instead of cap and gown.   
> God bring you to a fairer place   
>  Than even Oxford town.


	4. Epilogue - Harmony

Hermione stepped out of the door, and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"HERE?" She exclaimed to herself "They came to live here?" She shook her head "What were the odds?" She looked around, then strode off down the street towards the house that The Conclave had located as the new home of The Ponds.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, she rapped on the door of Number 9 and glanced back in to the street.

"She'd be about fifteen months old by now" She thought to herself, then turned as the door opened and a young red headed woman came to the door.

"Triple A!" Hermione found herself being pulled in to a warm hug - one she returned.

"Jessica" She said, and suddenly Amy straightened up, staring at her in surprise.

"How did you know......" She started.

"Smartest witch" Hermione replied, then she grinned "If you'd like to invite me in, I can tell you more about your new home" 

"Sorry - where are my manners" Amy stood aside, but then a whining shriek filled the air "And there she is, right on schedule" She pushed the door closed, then lead Hermione through the house until they came to what was obviously a nursery. Amy bounded inside and swept the young baby up in her arms.

"Don't worry, Harmony my darling, mummy's here" Amy said, kissing the baby all over her face "And I would like to introduce you to Aunty Hermione" She turned "Hermione, this is Harmony Waters" 

"She's what? About fifteen months old?" Hermione said, smiling at the infant. 

"Almost exactly" Amy stared at her curiously. 

"Born around the 23rd of July last year?" Hermione added.

"24th" Amy nodded "Have you been spying on us?" 

"What?" Hermione looked up at Amy, then laughed "No - no" She shook her head "But in three days time it will be Halloween" She paused, then added "Halloween 1981" Amy stared at her for a moment, then grinned.

"So you worked it out?" She asked, cuddling Harmony to her chest.

"Harry told me that a girl who was one week older than him lived at Number 9, and that they became very good friends" She smiled "Apparently you - all three of you - are going to be very good friends to him over the next seventeen years" 

"After hearing some of the stories he told about life with his Aunt and Uncle, we thought we could help him out a little" Amy admitted, kissing the top of Harmony's head "And if my daughter can keep him from going insane, all the better" She felt Harmony's head starting to nod "Always the same - wakes up screaming, forgets why then falls asleep again" She turned and lowered her daughter back in to the cot.

"And you've decided to take your middle names?" Hermione asked as they crept quietly out of the nursery and in to the front room.

"Seemed like the best idea" Amy grinned "Easy to remember, and once Harry grows up and joins us - joins you at The Conclave - he won't connect the parents of his best friend in Little Whining with the people he meets the moment he arrives" She paused, then smiled "So - tell me what's been going on? What have I missed?" Hermione smiled, then sat down opposite her friend.

"Well - yesterday Luna, Alex and Dawn and I got to travel back to the dark ages, kidnap a prince and dump him in a cave belonging to a dragon....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am opening this series of stories up to the rest of the writing community - if any of you would like to submit a story, you can email me at the discussion group in my profile, and I will send you the "scene setting stuff" (characters, histories etc). 
> 
> The only real restrictions on the stories are that   
> a) they must stay within the ratings that the series already has  
> b) no deaths of anyone within The Conclave (unless you want to write an AU story outside the main canon, so to speak!).
> 
> More information on this will be provided as I work out the details.


End file.
